Darth Vader VS Shao Kahn
Darth Vader vs Shao Kahn is a What If? Death Battle Description Star Wars vs. Mortal Kombat! Which masked conqueror will win? Beginning Wiz: Conquerors are powerful leaders that you shouldn't mess with. Boomstick: Like Darth Vader, Dark lord of the Sith. Wiz: And Shao Kahn, the killer of M. Bison Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle. Darth Vader Wiz: Long Ago on the Distant Planet of Tatooine Ankain Skywalker arrived with his mother all innocent and cute Boomstick: Too bad in twenty years He would be the total opposite beating the hell out of everyone he hated Wiz: Boomstick.. We not even near that part yet Ahem Ankain worked as a slave until he was found by Qui-gon jinn Boomstick: 'coughs' Liam Neson 'coughs' after that Jinn brought him to the jedi temple to be trained as a Jedi padawan but the Jedi were afraid of Anakin due to his high power level and conflicting emotions and his age Wiz: But Eventually Anakin was trained by Jinn's apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi but as he got older Anakain began to have serious mood swings if anyone pissed him he would chop them to pieces in seconds Boomstick: Anakin's anger got the better of him on multiple occasions the Chancellor Palpatina who was in fact Darth Sidous pulled Anakin into the Darksied where Anakin would go on a killing spree killing hundreds of jedi and chopping them up with his lightsaber until he got a taste of his own medicine when Obi-Wan cut off his limbs and left him for dead Wiz: After some really painful surgery Vader was rebuilt as the new Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader Boomstick: Darth Vader is nothing like that wimpy Anakin he's an ass kicking killer with one of the coolest voices ever Wiz: Darth Vader is kept alive by his Dark armour a strong armour that is even partly made of Mandalorian armour making very durable also the armour contains his life support system and it grants Vader enhanced Strength making him able to lift several hundred pounds with ease Boomstick: While Vader's armour does have some faults like the raspy breathing and is tight around some places he has learned to cope with them and reworked his entire fighting style around his suits faults making sure he was ready to deal with any threat Wiz: While Vader's armour can short circuit due to electricity Vader can sustain himself for several hours if he needs too Boomstick: Vader wields his awesome red bladed dual phased Lightsaber that can be adjusted to grow twice it's normal length in order to defeat an opponent Vade's also got some powerful force abilities Wiz: Vader can perform telekinesis with the force and throw objects at foes and throw his foes around he can also deflect blasts of Force energy and stop blaster blots with Tutaminins And choke people with Force Choke Boomstick: Vader can also increase his speed and strength with his rage making him deadly and can create force barriers and launch kinetic a ball of electricity but he can only do this when he's near a power source ''' Wiz: Vader is pretty powerful he killed virtually the entire Jedi order defeated Obi wan and once defeated a clone of Darth Maul by impaling himself '''Boomstick: Dang he must have been desperate ! Wiz: But Vader's armour can break and malfunction if it is abused too much and if his life support systems are damaged Vader is extremely vulnerable he's vulnerable to Opponents who use Force lightning and he's horrible at stealth Boomstick: But Vader eventually destroyed the Sith once and for all when he killed his master in order to save his son but died in the process destroying the Sith once and for all Darth Vader was a Force to be reckoned with! Vader: I am your father! Shao Kahn Wiz: A long time ago, Shao Kahn was sent by the Elder Gods to be at Outworld, a very odd place. Boomstick: They sent him to be a body guard for some lazy ass dragon! But being the dick he is, he poisoned the dragon's drink, causing him to die. FATALITY! Wiz: Since the Dragon King was killed, Shao Kahn became the new ruler of Outworld. Boomstick: But even though he was originally supposed to be a bodyguard, you shouldn't hold back on Skeletor's cousin! Wiz: Why would you hold back anyway? Boomstick: To save him the humiliation! Wiz: Anyway, Kahn has a plethora of moves up his Outworld sleeve. His main weapon is his Wrath Hammer, which he can smash, throw and even make it appear out of thin air. Boomstick: He can also vomit fireballs and fire green spears at you. And he LOVES to spam these. Wiz: He also can Shoulder Charge, which can go a couple of feet. But if the foe ducks, he's left wide open. Boomstick: Oh, and he's also got an annoying bitch kick as well! Wiz: Shao Kahn is usually held back by the Elder Gods plenty of times. But if he feels like it, he can use some of his dark magic to break free of his barriers. Boomstick: In his unrestricted form, Shao Kahn is a beast! His stats are raised off the charts, and a few of his moves can easily kill his opponent! Wiz: But Shao Kahn isn't a perfect conqueror. He constantly loses to the likes of Liu Kang and Raiden, and loves to taunt his foe during a match. Boomstick: So he's Dan's cousin now! Jesus Christ. Wiz: But if you see this emperor come your way, you're in for a nasty surprise. Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn, Conqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for ll. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 Shao Kahn was in his throne room in outworld planning yet another attack on his foes when he saw a strange object flying towards the ground Shao Kahn exits his palace A TIE Fighter lands outside the palace and Vader pops out of it and Shao Kahn walks towards him Shao: Halt who are you who dares enter the realm of Shao Kahn Vader: I am Darth Vader and I've been sent to destroy you Shao: Ha you will never beat me Kahn pulls out his Doomhammer and Vader pulls out his Lightsaber Fight!! Kahn leaps at Vader with his Doomhammer and hits him in the chest but Vader punches him and blasts Kahn back with the force Vader then throws his Lightsaber at Kahn who blocks it with his shield and charges into Vader with the shoulder charge Vader slashes Kahn across the chest with his lightsaber and tries to stab Kahn but he dodges And whacks Vader with his Doomhamer twice Vader: It is pointless to resist you don't know the power of the Dark Side Shao: Fool I have mastered Sorcery for centuries you can't beat me! Shao Kahn attempts to hit Vader with his hammer again But Vader dodges and slashes through the hammer destroying it and whacks Kahn in the face with the hilt of his Lightsaber and Kahn activates his shield Shao Kahn shoots a fireball at Vader who dodges it and knocks Kahn into a pillar with the force Kahn then shoots an energy spear that hits Vader in the arm causing him to fall back Kahn: Give up Vader: No You will be defeated ! Vader lunges at Kahn who creates an Energy Sword and starts duelling with Vader and manages to slash him across the chest And then lifts Vader into the air and throws him to the ground Shao Kahn: Face my power! Kahn attempts to brainwash Vader but he resists and shrugs it off and Tosses Kahn into the air slams him into the ground several times and Attempts to throw his TIE Fighter onto Kahn who grabs it and tosses it at Vader causing a massive explosion Vader emerges from the smoke his armour battered Kahn walks towards him and kicks and punches him but suddenly Vader Force Chokes Kahn and lifts him into the air Vader: Your lack of skill is your downfall Vader then decaptates Kahn Killing him and walks away and contacts the emperor to inform him that his mission is complete K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Darth Vader was walking through the hallway in the Death Star and made a left to Emperor Palpatine's room as a bunch of Stormtroopers passed by. Palpatine: Vader, I have called you here for an important task. Vader: What is thy bidding, master? Palpatine: I want you to go to this place here called Outworld. We are going to conquer it for Sith purposes. Vader: And what if I fail, master? Palpatine: You will see. Go now, take a TIE Fighter and bring some Stormtroopers with you. Vader: Yes my master. Vader then leaves the area, gets at least 10 Stormtroopers and they fly off. Meanwhile, at Outworld, Shao Kahn just witnessed Mileena perform a brutal fatality on Stryker. Kahn: Fatality! Just then, Kahn looks up and sees 12 spaceships fly down into his area. The figures get out as the Stormtroopers fire at Kahn's minions as the minions get into war with them. Meanwhile, Vader walks up to Shao Kahn calmly. Kahn: What is the meaning of this! Vader: I am here to conquer this place called Outworld. Kahn: And why? Vader: So I can expand Sith territory. Kahn: I'm afraid Outworld's already occupied by me, so buzz off before I break that armor of yours. Vader: You are not threatening to me. Since you did not get my warning, I'm afraid I will have to kill you. Prepare to die. FIGHT! Darth Vader pulls out his Lightsaber and leaps at Kahn, who blocks the blow with his Hammer. Vader then does a flip over Kahn and knock him back into a wall with the Force. Kahn gets up and throws his hammer at Vader, who knocks it away with the Force. He then sticks out his hand and starts tossing Kahn around with the Force before slashing him with the Lightsaber, causing Kahn to get a burn across his chest. Kahn: You will pay with your life! Kahn then throws three energy spears at Vader, who blocks with his Lightsaber. Vader then tosses his Lightsaber at Kahn, who dodges and uses Charging Spikes, causing Vader to get knocked down. Vader gets up and throws a pillar at Kahn, who breaks it with his hammer. Vader then catches his Lightsaber and swings at Kahn, who blocks the blow with his hammer. Kahn then hits Vader with his hammer, causing Vader to go airborne. Kahn combos Vader with Charging Spikes before kicking Vader into a wall. Kahn: Is that your best?! Vader: I have not even displayed half of my talents yet. Vader then decides to end this and force chokes Kahn. Kahn is struggling to breathe and is unable to move. In a last ditch effort, Kahn throws his hammer at Vader, causing Vader to let go of Kahn as he dodges. Vader: You don't know the power of the Dark Side! Vader then fires a ball of Kinetite at Kahn, who uses Emperor Shield, knocking it back at Vader, which electrocutes him. Vader: No, I can't lose now. Kahn laughes as Vader struggles to get back up. Kahn then lifts Vader in the air with a hand and throws him into a wall, breaking some of Vader's armor. Vader gets up and dodges a Charging Spikes and stabs Kahn in the back with the Lightsaber, causing Shao to howl in pain. Kahn: ARGH! Kahn then punches Vader in the face, hurling the Sith lord back. Vader gets up and uses Force Speed to run at Kahn with full force. Kahn is unable to see and is met with a powerful slash from the Lightsaber. Kahn is slashed multiple times until he starts swinging his hammer like crazy, knocking Vader down. Kahn: Die, you insignificant piece of filth! Kahn starts smacking Vader's body with his Wrath Hammer over and over again and attempts to impale him with his energy sword. Vader blocks the blow and hurls Kahn back with the force, causing Kahn to break a rib. Vader: You are nothing compared to the Force. Kahn gets up and jumps at Vader and swings his sword. His green sword clashes with the Lightsaber, but the Lightsaber was too much for the sword, causing it to break. Vader then slashes Kahn 7 times and one of them slashes him in the heart. Kahn: GAH! Vader: You are defeated. Vader then jabs his Lightsaber into Kahn's heart again, causing Kahn to bleed like crazy. Kahn pulls the sword out of him, and throws it at Vader, who catches it. Kahn: I will have your head! Kahn then rams at Vader at full speed, knocking Vader down. Shao Kahn swings at Vader's body with his hammer, but Vader dodges and lifts Kahn in the air with the force. He then performs the force choke, causing Kahn to be unable to breathe. Vader: Time to finish this. Vader, with his free hand, tosses his Lightsaber at Kahn's mid section, cutting Kahn's body in half, causing guts and blood to appear everywhere. A dead Kahn lies in the ground as a blood pool begins to form. Vader then turns around to see that the Stormtroopers have defeated all of Kahn's henchmen and the Outworld villains were forced to surrender. Outworld was theirs. KO! Conclusion Bigthecat10 Boomstick: Well Vader was pissed and he definitely redeemed himself after to losing to Sauron Wiz: This Fight was actually quite close and While Kahn had more experience, Strength and Arsenal Vader beat him in everything else Boomstick: Vader's better armour allowed him to tank Kahn's abuse and defeat him also Vader's Lightsaber allowed him to quickly chop up Kahn and his Doomhamer Wiz: Vader's mastery of the Force also kept Kahn at Bay and he was able to resist Kahn's Brainwashing as he has trained himself to block mental attacks Boomstick: Looks like Kahn was forced to accept defeat Again! Wiz: Seriously Boomstick come up with better puns next time Boomstick: Come on it's a good joke Wiz: Whatever the Winner is Darth Vader How many stars would you rate this battle (Darth Vader VS Shao Kahn)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Yeah Vader! Wiz: While Kahn had more experience and was physically stronger than Darth, Vader had the advantage in everything else. Boomstick: Vader's connection to the force was way too strong for Kahn to normally handle. Vader was also arguably the better fighter and was also more intelligent, making him able to come up with a plan to kill Kahn. Wiz: And while Kahn can resist lightning, Vader can resist Lightsaber blows and gigantic explosions with minor injuries! Kahn barely survived getting impaled, and Vader easily survived impaling himself when he killed that Darth Maul clone. Boomstick: Looks like Kahn just couldn't Force a victory! Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader Advantages and Disadvantages *Darth Vader - Winner *+TK advantage *+Smarter *+Arguably more durable *+Better fighter *+Better tactician *+Connection to the Force was far stronger than Kahn could handle *-Weaker *-Less Experience *Shao Kahn - Loser *+Stronger *+More experience *-Not as skilled *-Dumber *-Force was too much for him *-Not as durable *-Everything else Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Mortal Kombat vs Star Wars themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016